


В наш двадцать первый век...

by Bukan, Naru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, F/M, Historical Roleplay, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навеяно одноимённым сюжетом из "Ералаша". 2097 год. Ученики одной из московских гимназий решают поставить пьесу о прошлом, о житье-бытье их бабушек и дедушек. Затея нравится не всем...</p>
            </blockquote>





	В наш двадцать первый век...

#### 1

– Вы слышали уже? Что скажете об этом?

– Да, это необычно, и весьма…

– Но до чего же старомодно!

Самый обычный день в московской общеобразовательной гимназии № 8. Обычный сентябрьский день 2097 года.

– Кому сейчас понравиться такое может?

– Кому нужны преданья старины, что безнадежно обветшали в наш просвещенный век!

– Позвольте возразить, историю нам забывать не должно!

– А также извлекать полезные уроки.

– Вы правы, как всегда, любезный друг…

Обсуждение пьесы, предложенной к постановке в школьном театре, шло полным ходом. И было весьма бурным – в лучших традициях этого учебного заведения. За галантными фразами стояли сильные переживания. И к тому же, всплыли старые, как мир, разногласия среди учеников. Касавшиеся всего на свете, в том числе дедовского наследия. Большая часть учеников, как и подобает представителям молодого поколения, смотрела больше вперед, чем назад. По их мнению, оглядываться было особо не на что.

В прошлом, по их мнению, было слишком много того, что калечило души. Того, чему в настоящем не было места – к счастью. Одни воспоминания и остались. И ворошить их, в общем, незачем – так считали многие. Но не все. Были, наоборот, интересанты и поклонники. А также поклонницы. К последним относилась и первая красавица гимназии Надя Скворцова, которую, впрочем, все, начиная с собственных родителей, звали Надин. Она постоянно читала старые журналы мод. Посмеивалась, но интересовалась.

– Какое-то особое очарованье старины… – отшучивалась она, когда подруги ее об этом спрашивали. А кое-кто из недоброжелателей – у красавиц их хватает – даже пустил слух, что Надин, когда ее никто не видит, расхаживает по дому в старинной одежде. Хорошо, что в гимназии не было людей настолько неблагородных, чтобы подглядывать в ее окна… Вот в том самом прошлом такие, может, и нашлись бы. А теперь только удивлялись. Нет, ну как можно носить такое, это же некрасиво… И совершенно не женственно!

По правде сказать, Надин, рассматривая журналы, тоже не всегда понимала, где там юноши, а где девушки. Короткие стрижки – это так неизящно! Не говоря уже о том, что девушка, носящая брюки, выглядит более чем странно. Неудобно же. И не сказать, что красиво.

К счастью, брюки и тогда носили не все. Во всяком случае, в той пьесе, за постановку которой сейчас ратовала Надин, героинь в брюках точно не было. Они старались быть женственными. И это, в числе прочего, давало надежду, что зрители не будут отвлекаться на мелочи и уловят суть, главную мысль. Что в прошлом тоже были высокие чувства, а не одна распущенность. И, чтобы показать это, Надин сама намеревалась сыграть главную роль. И этого все ждали с трепетом. Даже «противники старины».

Остановка была за одним – никак не удавалось подобрать исполнителя роли главного героя. Не находилось среди одноклассников Надин юношей достаточно… неизящных. Да, герой был и добр, и смел… Но по виду и манерам совсем не походил на современную молодежь.

Кто же справится? Или… кто обожает Надин настолько, чтобы справиться? Об этом Надин продолжала размышлять, даже вернувшись домой и сменив форму на куда более привычный наряд.

Длинное платье выгодно подчеркивало ее тонкую талию. Такую тонкую, что и корсет ни к чему.

Движений ничто не стесняло, и Надин порхала по дому, как бабочка. Мысленно повторяла про себя слова роли – и потому не сразу услышала о приходе гостя. Хотя он стучался и просил о нем доложить. К реальности Надин вернул только голос дворецкого:

– Месье Андре.

Надин мгновенно встрепенулась. Андре! Его прихода она никак не ожидала. Они слишком много спорили. И сегодня в гимназии, кстати, тоже. Насчет этого спектакля. Андре был чуть ли не самым громким из «нелюбителей старины». Что же теперь его привело, думала Надин, приседая в церемонном реверансе. Андре ответил галантным поклоном.

– Чему обязана визитом вашим? – что бы ни было в гимназии, невежливость проявлять не стоило.

Однако Надин видела, что Андре выглядел как-то… смущенно? Сконфуженно? Как будто увидел совсем не то, что ожидал. А чего ожидал? Неужели увидеть ее в старинной одежде?

– Вас навестить решил… свое почтенье вам выразить пришла пора… – фраза у него получилась неуклюжей. Но Надин сдержала улыбку:

– Я вашему визиту очень рада…

– Сегодня в нашем споре я, быть может, границы перешел, прошу прощенья…

– Не стоит. Ведь замечено до нас, что в спорах истина рождается нередко…

– Вы правы. Я думаю, сегодня так случилось… – Андре внезапно покраснел.

– О чем вы?

– Я ощутил в себе желанье к служенью Мельпомене. Если вы того хотите – я к услугам вашим…

– О, как же слышать это рада я…

Надин действительно была рада. Хоть и недоумевала, что сподвигло Андре на такое неожиданное решение. Но, быть может, скоро она это узнает.

 

#### 2

Андре, похоже, и впрямь заинтересовался пьесой. Хотя и переспрашивал, слушая рассказ Надин о ней, через каждые два слова – многое было ему непонятно. Она объясняла, увлеченно, но терпеливо. В конце концов, главным все же были не приметы времени, а сама история. Ведь влюблялись люди во все времена. Только выражали это по-разному. Хотя Андре искренне недоумевал, как можно выражать высокие чувства такими словами… «Блин», «отстой», «отпад»… Ну что это такое? Как вообще можно так говорить? В голове не укладывается. А ведь придется это заучивать. И мало того – произносить со сцены! С выражением. И вроде бы это было просто – по мелодекламации Андре был одним из первых учеников. Но только, как выяснилось, выражение и интонации требовались несколько другие. Отнюдь не изысканные. Вот над этим явно придется потрудиться…

– Быть может, вам бы стоило послушать, Андре, как говорили наши деды?

– Быть может, вы и правы, только где же изыскать сейчас подобную возможность?

– Хотя б у наших бабушек и дедов. Их попросить о прошлом рассказать, и их слова запомнить…

– Что ж, возможно.

– Так вы не передумали, мой друг?

– Нет, нет, ничуть.

Надин даже не пыталась скрыть удивления. Но условилась о завтрашней встрече, чтобы продолжить начатое. О встрече с участием старшего поколения.

Правда, сначала это старшее поколение надо было поставить в известность. А отношения в семьях бывали и непростыми. Увы, даже в конце двадцать первого века это не было редкостью. Отцы и дети, конфликт поколений… Сейчас даже еще острее, чем всегда, отцы удивлялись тому, что детей «унесло даже не в седую старину, а вообще неизвестно куда». Во времена молодости дедов, странные и дикие времена. Да, они и сами называли те времена дикими – правда, совершенно в другом смысле. Потому что все было можно… или почти все. Вот об этом-то как раз и надо было попросить рассказать…

И тем же вечером Надин выбрала подходящий момент. И добилась, чтобы Андре допустили вместе с ней в комнаты бабушки и дедушки. Да, теперь на это приходилось спрашивать разрешения. Слишком разная жизнь. Ну что ж, предстояло в эту самую другую жизнь окунуться… А она прямо сразу и ударила. По ушам.

Ох, и неужели это раньше называли музыкой?! Сплошные удары по голове. Хотя, если прислушаться… Надин уловила даже подобие мелодии. Правда, за такой музыкой трудновато было расслышать стук в дверь. И Надин, после некоторого колебания, решилась распахнуть ее просто так. Дедушка и бабушка даже не обратили внимания. Пришлось заявить о себе настойчивее.

– А, Надюха, иду-иду! – бабушка зашаркала ногами.

Ждать пришлось недолго – несмотря на годы, бойкости бабуле было не занимать. Андре изумленно заморгал, увидев ее наряд. Он думал, такого уже и не носят! И что вообще носить такое невозможно. Тем более почтенной женщине. Платье… Если это вообще можно назвать платьем. Оно же… юбка у него кончалась, не успев начаться. И если бы только это… Индейская раскраска лица, сережка в брови… И сущий хаос вместо прически. Еще и разноцветный. То ли зеленый, то ли розовый, то ли фиолетовый – и не понять. Переливается все.

Надин, похоже, все-таки в какой-то мере была уже привычна к этому зрелищу, поэтому заговорила первой:

– Здорово, бабушка! Могли бы вы помочь?

– Вот дела… Чем помочь-то?

– Расскажите… Как были вы когда-то молодыми.

Бабуля явно удивилась – да и немудрено.

– У тебя, Надька, уши завянут! А у кавалера и вовсе в трубочку свернутся.

Надин и сама это подозревала, но – искусство требует жертв. Да и интересно ведь.

– И все равно… Мы вас готовы слушать.

– Ну что. Знакомились тогда запросто. Без этих церемоний, которые сейчас разводят. «Нравлюсь? – Ага. – Пошли? – Пошли». Примерно так.

У Андре в буквальном смысле слова глаза на лоб лезли. Как так можно вообще… А вот Надин слушала внимательно, хотя шокирована была не меньше. Но ведь пригодится же для пьесы. И она сама продолжала расспрашивать. А бабушка Нина в красках живописала свое знакомство с дедушкой Ильей. Мол, встретились на дискотеке в ночном клубе… Пошли вместе домой. И там… Вот тут Андре почувствовал, что готов провалиться сквозь землю. Хотя бабушка Надин повествовала обтекаемо и игриво. Но суть-то не менялась.

– И вы хотя бы… грех венцом прикрыли?

– Какой грех-то? Ну, потом поженились, конечно, когда дочка родилась…

Андре, кажется, готов был в обморок упасть. Надин тоже залилась румянцем, но справилась с собой.

– И вас… не осуждали?

– А кому какое дело особо-то! Чай, не дети уже, сами решаем, как жить…

– Но ведь это же безнравственно!

– А что такого-то? Эх, молодо-зелено!

Ну вот и попробуй объясни.

– Времена тогда другие были. Свободные.

– Бесовщина это.

– Но ведь не только это было в те времена! – вмешалась Надин.

– Кисельные… ой, прости, кисейные барышни были всегда, – рассмеялась бабуля. – Вот как ты, Надька. Фильмы слезливые смотрели, о принцах мечтали… на белом «мерседесе».

– На «мерседесе» – это меркантильно. Ведь главное – прекрасная душа. Об этом неужели не мечтали?

– Ну так… И об этом тоже… Временами. Тогда в такие глупости не особо верили.

– Ну а во что же верили тогда? Неужто только в деньги?

– Еще в «бери от жизни все».

– И как понять сие?

– Делай что нравится.

– А разве мы живем не так же?

– По мне так у вас слишком много глупых ограничений. Стремитесь к тому же, но столько сложностей сами себе напридумывали… А зачем?

– Для достижения гармоньи с миром.

– А с собой? Это же главное!

– А это получается само.

– Эх, и мечтатели же вы, молодежь…

– А как же жить иначе? И вы мечтать наверняка умели… Хотя б о чем-нибудь…

И вот тут бабушка Нина задумалась.

– Ну не так уж и плохо я жизнь прожила… Жалеть особо не о чем. Вот только…

– Только что?

– Не знаю даже, чистая ты, Надюха… Может, и хотелось иногда… иначе жить. В детстве. Когда свою бабулю о жизни расспрашивала.

– Иначе… Как же?

– Принцессой быть, невестой быть… Хотя чаще принцем. Жизнь такая была, что девочек не баловала.

По мнению Надин, доказательством этих слов были уже те самые модные журналы. Если девушки брюки носили – времена и впрямь были сложные… Но бабушка явно имела в виду и что-то другое.

– И каково им приходилось?

– Ну как сказать, если играть на одном поле с парнями – у парней один фиг больше прав. А хотелось равенства. Превосходство – это уже не то.

Теперь уже задумалась Надин. Да и Андре тоже.

– Вам сейчас, девочки, проще, вас берегут и опекают. Хотя я бы так не смогла. В смысле, если б с меня так пылинки сдували… А вы на своем поле играете. Надеюсь, это вам подходит.

Да, тут было над чем подумать… И взглянуть на старые времена с другой стороны. Обсудить, опять же, попробовать… От последней мысли у Надин даже сердце екнуло. Как говорить о таком? Не говоря уж о том, чтобы делать – пусть и на сцене… Но придется как-то с этим разбираться. И в первую очередь – обсудить это с Андре. Они ведь центральная пара. И им придется играть те самые отношения, о которых рассказывала бабушка. Без неподобающего и недозволенного, конечно, но… Все же, «дух времени» передать надо. А уж сколько репетировать придется! Одна только речь чего стоит! Надин даже опасалась, не передумал ли Андре после бабушкиного рассказа.

– Вас, друг мой, не смущает перспектива?

И, к своему удивлению, встретила восторженный взгляд. И невольно улыбнулась.

– Рядом с вами смутить подобное не может…

– О, как я счастлива!

По правде сказать, Надин слегка недоумевала, но радовалась больше – спектакль все таки состоится, несмотря на недоброжелателей!

 

#### 3

Можно было, не откладывая, репетировать общие сцены. Лучше сразу в костюмах – для того, чтобы вжиться в роли. Надин к бабушкиным нарядам было не привыкать. Хотя сама она их и не носила, но неистребимая женская тяга к переодеванию взяла верх. Интересно же. Надин долго крутилась перед зеркалом, прилаживая непривычные предметы гардероба. И представляя себе лицо Андре. Хотя, наверное, он сейчас в таком же положении. Нет, даже в худшем. Юношам сложнее. Тем более, таким, как Андре. Она бы помогла, только неудобно же. Оставалось ждать, когда Андре появится перед ней в новом облике.

Он и появился – неузнаваемый и донельзя смущенный. В драных штанах и футболке со странной надписью. Надин едва не рассмеялась, удержала ее лишь мысль, что она сама выглядит не менее странно. Вместе они заглянули в зеркало. И одновременно рассмеялись. И почувствовали себя так легко… И показалось даже забавно – стать людьми из прошлого, говорить, как они… Как будто не наигрались в детстве. И играть получалось – на удивление легко. Будто все и правда происходило с ними. Хотя играли-то они, что б там ни было – влюбленных. И это так волновало… Пусть даже слова звучали совсем иначе, чем сейчас. Дико и странно. И даже смеяться тянет на первых порах, когда пробуешь так говорить. Работать над собой надо. Стараться. Вживаться в образ. У Надин получалось лучше. Кажется, у нее был врожденный актерский талант. Андре просто ее не узнавал. Ни дать ни взять – девица из прошлого. Прямо вся в бабушку, только молодая. И говорила так же.

– Мальчик, не стой как дебил, нравится – хватай!

И улыбалась при этом так непривычно… Но… не вульгарно. Просто приглашала подыграть. И краем глаза наблюдала за его смущением. Он и впрямь смущался, но… Искусство ведь требует жертв. Собрался с духом…

– Пошли за угол, оттянемся!

– Пошли! – она снова улыбнулась, обняла его за плечи… Андре даже вздрогнул слегка. Еще бы, такие вольности…

И они вышли на балкон. Андре заметил, что у Надин даже походка изменилась. Но все равно приковывала его взгляд. И было так приятно идти рядом с ней… Жаль, что так недолго. Они вышли на балкон и надо было продолжать… Обниматься… и вообще вести себя раскованно. Кажется, Андре это даже начинало нравиться. Никогда они еще не были так близко. И это вдохновляло. Ненадолго они даже забыли, что это игра. Может, потому, что это лишь отчасти было игрой? Правда, Надин даже не подозревала, что на самом деле чувствует к ней Андре. Он никогда не говорил ей об этом… Хотя догадываться могла. Говорят же, что женщины чувствуют сердцем… Кажется, сейчас Надин понимала, что это правда. Сердце сейчас билось так часто… Уже ради этого стоило затеять спектакль. Теперь твердо верилось – они смогут. В этот раз до поцелуя не дошли. Но и так успехов достигли впечатляющих. Да и сюжет уже не вызывал удивления, скорее, интерес… Даже очень большой интерес.

Все-таки и в те времена была любовь!

Потихоньку подтянулись остальные участники. Как ни странно, исполнители остальных ролей нашлись довольно быстро, ждать не пришлось. Тоже, может, передумали о многом, со старшими посоветовались… Да и любителей истории в гимназии хватало.

И работа закипела. Непростая, надо сказать. Всем руководила Надин. Что ни говори, а она была главным знатоком старых реалий и душой всего происходящего.И точно знала, кому и как следует себя вести. В том числе и окружению отчаянной парочки, случайное знакомство которой неожиданно для них самих переросло в нечто куда большее. Они теперь были и вовсе неразлучны. В жизни тоже. И нравилось это не всем. Кто-то, кажется, банально ревновал. Но не только. Кое-кто просто опасался последствий. И это раздражало. Надин старалась быть выше всего этого. А вот Андре нервничал. Переживал за репутацию любимой девушки. Надин это чувствовала, пыталась успокоить:

– На сплетни незачем вниманье обращать, они лишь вымысел досужий… Ведь вы не путаете жизнь со сценой, друг мой?

– Во всяком случае, упорно я стараюсь…

Но при этих словах его голос дрогнул. И глаза он опустил.

– Что с вами?

– Все прекрасно, не волнуйтесь.

– Вас правда так тревожат эти сплетни?

– Не то чтобы, но я боюсь за вас.

– Поверьте мне – когда сыграем роли, все кончится…

Андре вздохнул. Кажется, эта мысль его печалила.

– О друг мой, не печальтесь… Еще ведь долго вместе нам играть!

И Андре улыбнулся.

 

#### 4

И вот настал день генеральной репетиции. Все актеры явно были на подъеме, хоть и волновались. Надин была уверена: все пройдет замечательно. Они-то уж постараются показать всем, что старые времена были не так уж плохи… Что главное и лучшее пробивалось сквозь весь наносной мусор. А истинные чувства никогда не меняются. И все шло хорошо. И Андре был на высоте. До тех пор, пока не дошло до сцены с поцелуем. Тут вот он и засмущался. Надин на мгновение удивилась – с чего вдруг? Потом поняла. Но обдумать было некогда. Лучше уж взять инициативу в свои руки. И она взяла, и как! Сама себе поразилась. Видимо, волновало это ее сильнее, чем могло бы. Но почему? Неужели же… Нет, все мысли после. Сейчас не надо выходить из роли. И отыграть ее с блеском.

Ох, как быстро летит время… .Неужели пора на сцену?! И отыгрывать самое решительное объяснение.

Надин мельком взглянула на Андре. Волнуется, но как сверкают глаза! Как он прекрасен! Даже старомодный наряд этого не скрывает… Замечательно!

– Ну что ж… Пора, мой друг.

– О да, пора.

Выйдя на сцену, Надин бросила взгляд в зрительный зал – и увидела дедушку с бабушкой. Сказать по правде, она и не ожидала, что они придут. Они так выделялись из толпы… Все это черное и кожаное на фоне современных камзолов и кринолинов… И взгляды со всех сторон останавливались на родичах Надин. А они словно и не обращали на это внимания. От души наслаждаясь происходящим. И смотрели, конечно, в основном на внучку. Улыбались, гордились. Ну, и посмеивались немного – не без того – как представители изображаемого на сцене поколения. Видны ж были неточности. И в одежде, и в разговорах… И даже в упоминаемых событиях. Но в главном молодежь была на высоте. Искренность перекрывала все недостатки. Порой даже казалось, что парочка главных героев даже чересчур искренна… Будто… играет самих себя.

А Надин и Андре, выйдя на сцену, и впрямь забыли обо всем. Даже о волнении. Будто и не спектакль. И костюмы, и странные реалии – уже не стесняют. То ли им так хорошо удалось войти в образ, то ли… То ли им все равно. Они были собой даже на сцене и в костюмах. И пьесе это нисколько не мешало, напротив! Только захватывало зал вместе с юными артистами. Даже пересмеивавшиеся вначале «нелюбители прошлого» примолкли. И следили за пьесой затаив дыхание.

А Надин, кажется, только сейчас начинала понимать бабушкины слова. И это очень помогало. Пусть можно все и запретов уже и не осталось – это все равно не отнимает потребности мечтать. И вместе витать в облаках. И любить – по-настоящему, за всей этой шелухой вседозволенности и вольных словечек. Это почувствовали все. Особенно, когда настал момент кульминационной сцены. Когда любовь и ответственность победили вопреки всему. И в момент поцелуя все в зале, кажется, забыли, как дышать. А потом выдохнули разом. Так же, как и сами юные артисты, понявшие вдруг, что это уже не игра.

До конца спектакля они так и не возвращались в реальность. Смотрели друг на друга… И лишь аплодисменты вернули их к действительности.

О, похоже, успех был грандиозный! Зрители были просто в восторге. И долго не отпускали артистов с поклонов. Надин видела – бабушка с дедушкой тоже оценили увиденное в полной мере. Ладони отхлопали.

Но сейчас Надин дождаться не могла, когда можно будет уйти со сцены. Куда больше волновало то, что случилось между ней и Андре. И об этом надо было поговорить.

Но такая возможность представилась нескоро. Слишком много было вокруг людей. И каждый хотел выразить восхищение. Даже забросать цветами или коснуться краешка одежды богини. Нельзя же было их разочаровать. Но было не до того, чтобы греться в лучах славы. Хотелось поскорее остаться наедине – хоть на минуту. И уже совсем поздним вечером наконец удалось.

– Андре… – прошептала Надин отчаянно смущавшемуся юноше. – Что с нами стало?

– Хотел бы я и сам узнать… – он прошептал это, краснея не хуже Надин. Они взглянули друг другу в глаза.

– То что случилось… Ведь это… не игра была? – прошептала Надин.

– Похоже, нет, отнюдь.

– Так что же это?

Андре едва мог поднять глаза.

– Чувство. Что сыграли мы.

– Так значит… Вы не играли вовсе?

– Как возможно играть, когда стрела Амура попала в сердце?

– Андре, возможно ли?..

Надин не верила своим ушам, хотя… ведь она сама чувствовала то же самое! Только как признаешься?.. И ведь нельзя же так – первой, в нарушение всех правил… Если только дать ему понять… Но как? Говорят, мужчины не понимают намеков. Даже бабушка однажды то же самое сказала. Значит, просто пойти навстречу? Ох, кажется, она еще не совсем вышла из роли… Может, это и поможет? И Надин снова улыбнулась так, как недавно на сцене.

Андре окончательно смутился и растаял. А Надин, сходя с ума от собственной смелости, положила руки ему на плечи. И чуть ноги не подкосились, но он держал…

– Я тоже… не играю… – прошептала она.

– Счастлив слышать! Ведь это значит, что чувства мои…

– Взаимны.

– О, счастье! – Андре просто сиял от восторга.

А Надин таяла от счастья. И совершенно неважно, что они оба сейчас нарушают правила. Все условности будут соблюдаться завтра. А пока…

Может, и бабушка в чем-то права, подумала Надин, обнимая Андре совсем так, как недавно на сцене.

И любовь ведь так редко подчиняется правилам. Даже в двадцать первом веке.

_Октябрь 2012, июнь, ноябрь 2013_


End file.
